Bradley's Punishment (AMATEUR SURGEON)
by scroo u all
Summary: What if, instead of getting beaten up, Bradley gets a different punishment


This fanfiction contains semi-rape, Bradley The Aide,The President and Amateur Surgeon 2 belongs to Adult Swim

Bradley The Aide felt like he hit rock bottom, he not only refused to kill Alan but he revealed he was Alan's grandson

Bradley woke up feeling no pain, he thought he would be beaten to death or fed to vultures. The Aide felt like he got kicked in the face by a unicorn and fell on a rock. His vision was clearing up as he went to wipe his sweaty forehead, but he felt like his hand was stuck

He looked at his arms to see that his arms, legs, and torso tied down to a bed, leather belts was holding the poor Aide down. He felt his heart beating faster in fear as he heard footsteps, which was the president.

The president looked down at Bradley, who was looking at him in fear, then silence emerged for a while, then until a chuckle broke it all.

"How divine." The President chuckled as he walked towards the bed, which had Aide on it, Whimpering and sweating like crazy.

"Are you gonna beat me up?!" Aide yelped In fear as President harshly yanked Aide's red tie.

"No...i wouldn't beat up someone so divine" President purred as he got on the bed. "This punishment will be more fun for us! President chirped as he kneeled down towards Aide, his nose being 3 inches away from his.

Aide began sweating more when he heard that last sentence "W-We!?" He whimpered. At this point Aide was trying to free himself from the belts but with no avail.

A staff member, who was called by President walked in into the room, making Aide more scared.

"The fun has officially started!" President purred as he ripped apart Aide's minty green vest, causing him to yelp. President threw the ripped cloth and threw it aside proceeding to rip apart Aide's white undershirt, leaving him in his red tie and minty green pants.

"Gah!? Its so COLD!" Aide shouted as cold air wrapped around his chest. He then looked up to see President and his Staff member staring down at him with perverted looks. Aide felt like a small helpless Gazelle about to be shredded apart by 2 Lions.

"Almost done, Aide." President chirped as he ripped apart Aide's pants and threw it to the side, leaving Aide in his minty Green boxers.

Then Aide's lit up when his boxers was ripped apart, leaving him completely naked (Except for his red tie)

Aide could hear President's directions to his staff member on what to do with his aide.

"What are you-" Aide's shaken question was cut off when he felt hot breaths between his legs. The Staff member was dribbling his saliva purposely on Aide's hardening appendage.

Aide threw his head back and jolted back as wet, hot, lips wrapped around the tip of his full erection. Aide was thrashing around, the oily, sweat soaked tuft on his head smacked his forehead.

Aide was trying to hide his pleasure but was failing. "Ah!..Ah!." Aide could feel his release coming very soon, and his first one too.

"I-I'M CUMM-"

"STOP!!" President yelled, the staff member lifting his head up off Aide, causing him to lose his orgasm and whine

"He's not allowed to cum yet" He said looking down at Aide, who was dissatisfied.

Aide felt the leather belts being taken off, which was good so he can make a run. as soon as the final belt was taken off, Aide made a run for it, he kicked both the Staff member and President in the gut and dashed to the door...only to find it locked. "No!" Aide yelped as president picked him up and threw him on the bed.

Aide was on his hands and knees now with his ass facing towards President.

Aide was dazed only to be snapped out when he felt something big, warm, and leaking slap onto his ass, he looked back to see president with a full erection, he was 8.7 inches, making Aide gulp and shiver.

The president let out a low groan as he buried himself inside Aide inch by inch, making Aide yelp and cry in pain, since he was a virgin.

As soon as President was fully buried inside Aide's warmph the Staff member shoved his aching erection into Aide's mouth, making him choke some. Soon the two began using the aide.

Aide's mouth is being coated with his own saliva as his arse was aching more and more due to his virginity being thrown out of the window.

Aide then tasted something _bitter_ and _salty_ which leaked into his mouth, which was pre cum. The staff member yankibg Aide by either the oily hair tuft or his red tie.

The President was going all out on Aide, being the roughest he is with the Aide as he was groaning, sending vibrations to the Staff member pleasuring him more.

The President let out curse words underneath his breath which meant he was close and short enough, he went all the way in and shot his load inside the Aide.

The staff member followed soon after as his load managed to slip out of Aides mouth and splatter onto his face.

As soon as they pulled out Aide laid down on his back as he huffed, swallowing the load which he felt slide down his throat and into his stomach.

"Hmmm, how about we ravage the shit out of him for our grand finale for Aide?" Suggested the Staff Member which President nodded

Aide looked up and saw President's erection poking hia face as he let out huffs. "Ah shit..." Aide grumbled out as he began sucking as well as shuddering when the staff member inserting his member inside Aide's cum-stuffed ass and going at a brutal pace.

Aide was being pulled by his hair as President was Face-Fucking him at the same pace as well, the sailva, mucus, and hot cum was spluttering on Aide's face as he was letting out groans .

Aide slowly snaked his hand to Presidents Testicles and massaged them as the President let out more swears.

"Keep..going..hhggghn..you slutty Aide" President purred out as he went rougher inside Aides mouth making him groan.

Aide felt like something was coiling inside of him, he felt his aching erection bob up and down as he groaned more.

The president then let out curse words under his breath as he dumped his big load inside Aide's mouth, the sticky, bitter, and salty soup covering his mouth and chin and the Staff Member gave Aide one last hard thrust inside Aide. Since he was already stuffed thanks to president, the cum was dribbling out of hisinsides. Both the president's and staff member's members became soft now.

they stared down at Aide, who had cum on ALMOST his ENTIRE body, his hair is clumping up with it, his lips was stained white, his red tie was soakes.

Aide was gulping down the hot, salty, and bitter soup, slowly filling up his stomach, Cum was squirting out if his insides

Then...

Alan burst in and saw everything

and then flooped down nor b


End file.
